1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of emergency rescue. More particularly, the invention pertains to methods and apparatus for stabilizing a roof-resting motor vehicle, such as for access by rescue workers, and for extracting accident victims from the vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
A roof-resting motor vehicle can be a difficult situation for rescue teams, particularly in terms of vehicle stabilization. In any vehicle stabilization effort, quick and simple solutions are desired; time spent on vehicle stabilization is time not spent on victim extrication and patient care. However, what often is overlooked is that most of the known quick and simple techniques for stabilizing a roof-resting vehicle interfere with access to the passenger compartment. Many of these techniques Include the step of attaching restraint straps to the rear posts of the vehicle, or running straps across the door up to the undercarriage of the vehicle, thus limiting accident victim extrication options.
Another problem inherent in the stabilization of a roof-resting vehicle is that the locations most desired to place stabilization stands typically are the least conducive to a good purchase. For example, in many situations, the engine weight of the vehicle keeps the nose down and the rear end up, leaving a sloped slippery surface with little for a prop tip to engage. The rear of a typical sedan, for example, provides very few solid locations for stand engagement. Examples of areas that typically lend themselves to purchase include fender light knockouts in fenders, gas fill openings, rear trunk walls, tail light knockouts, and some bumpers or bumper supports. Often one can punch out the rear fender lights, thus leaving a hole in the fender as a purchase point.
Depending on vehicle condition, because of the collision, the presence of rust, and/or vehicle material composition, one may be able to gain a purchase sufficient to remove “play” in the vehicle. However, if vertical support is necessary, this could be a problem with sheet metal or plastic materials, particularly if the fenders provide the only available purchase. If one opens the gas fill door, one may find a good purchase there. Unfortunately, a gas fill door typically is available only on one side of the vehicle (although some models of vehicles have them on two sides, but this is a rare exception). Furthermore, if fuel is leaking, this will have to be addressed also, as setting the metal stand against a metal fender could possibly cause ignition.
The rear trunk wall usually provides a good grip for a channel-type end fitting. However, gaining access to the trunk wall often is difficult, unless the trunk lid is removed. Bumpers are another typical option, but come in many shapes and materials. Some are strong, some are weak. Bumper supports vary considerably as well. One technique, which is very quick to employ, is to place a single stand centered in the rear of the vehicle, in conjunction with step blocking or wedges in front of the ‘A’ posts. This provides three points of stabilization. However, two of the points, the wedges, are low relative to the center of gravity of the vehicle, and do little to increase the vehicle footprint.
Note that a roof-resting vehicle has a much lower center of gravity in comparison with a side-resting vehicle, as well as a wider footprint to start with. The use of wedges does, however, increase good solid ground contact. An advantage to this type of system is that the prop purchase is typically a solid one with the rear trunk wall or a solid bumper, and the base is well restrained. However, there are several disadvantages with this type of system. To restrain the base properly, the straps typically are hooked at either the rear posts, or run up the sides to the vehicle undercarriage. Attaching to the rear posts can in some situations cause difficulty in roof removal. Further, straps that run up the sides in front of the doors limit access from the sides. In addition, the stand itself is centered in the rear of the vehicle, thus hampering access to the rear window.
Another known method is to apply a stand at each fender, again preferably with wedges in front of the ‘A’ post. With a good purchase, this can be sufficient stabilization in some cases. With this system, the base strap of one stand is connected to the opposite stand base. Disadvantages with this system include the purchase difficulties mentioned above, and the fact that the bases are not restrained completely. If the vehicle can be restrained from sliding, the lack of sideward base restraint most likely will not be an issue. An advantage to this system is that the passenger compartment is left relatively unobstructed.
Another known technique is to combine the previous two methods, thus providing a stand at both rear fenders and a stand at the rear center, along with the wedge cribbing at the ‘A’ post. Restraint straps can be configured in a few different ways. One strapping configuration is to strap the fender stand bases to each other independent of the rear stand, and to strap the rear stand base to the rear roof posts using ‘J’ hooks. Another method is to strap the rear stand to the fender stands, and then strap the fender stands to the rear post. In addition, the fender stands may be strapped to each other. In this configuration, the straps connected to the rear posts can be moved to the front of the vehicle, thus leaving the passenger compartment unobstructed. The final strap configuration noted above keeps extrication options open, however, the difficulty of finding quick and solid stand engagement remains a problem.
During a vehicle rescue situation, it is often necessary to remove the doors and/or roof of the vehicle to gain access and free patients. When the car is resting normally on its wheels, this is a simple operation with few concerns of any problems. However, when the car is resting on its roof, complete roof and door removal may lead to a failure, bending, or collapse of the floor pan which could injure the occupants and/or rescue team. One known technique for preventing such a problem is to place support stands or cribbing from the ground up to the floor pan of the vehicle, supporting the area from which the doors were removed. One problem with this approach, however, is that the support components cannot be placed until the vehicle parts (doors and/or roof) have been removed. This typically allows for a short time period with no support, which could potentially lead to a collapse. Another problem with the prior supporting technique is that it places equipment in the way of patient access and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,170, “Adjustable Self Locking Shoring Strut”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,705, “Vehicle Stabilization and Support Tool” disclose examples of prior art shoring struts, which could be used with the methods of the present invention, if the prior art struts were equipped with appropriately designed end fittings (which are not shown in the patents). However, neither patent discloses a method similar to the methods of the present invention. U.S. Pat No. 6,158,705, for example, suggests tying the base of a support tool to the vehicle, but uses only one strut and does not discuss where the strap should be attached.
Space on rescue vehicles generally is quite limited, due to the nature of the field and the large variety of equipment required to handle various rescue operations. Stabilization and/or shoring stands typically consume substantial space on rescue vehicles. Telescopic stabilization stands are known in the art and allow for some space conservation relative to long 4×4 wooden shores. Also, a two-piece telescopic stand can be deployed more quickly than a three-piece telescopic stand, because there is only one pin to disengage and re-set with a two-piece stand. To extend a three-piece telescopic stand, the user must pull two pins in order to extend any section. This often results in some confusion, particularly in a hectic rescue situation, which adds additional time to the deployment. Additionally, due to availability of materials, a three-piece telescopic stand may involve a small cross section at its inner most piece, which may limit the safe working load. However, a two-piece stand with similar extension capabilities consumes more space than a three-piece telescopic stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,340 discloses a telescopic brace assembly for supporting a work surface, which can be folded relative to a frame structure, that includes two tubes which are capable of being moved telescopically, one within the other, and the mutually opposite free ends of which are intended to be pivotally connected to a respective one of the objects. Arranged within the telescopic tubes is a spring, which biases the tubes together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,117 discloses a portable support boom for window washers provided on a support frame, which has extendable boom sections that can be folded into a collapsed position, and includes transporting wheels and handles so that the boom can be manually rolled from one place to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,905 discloses a building scaffold support including one or more elongated base members arranged to lie on the top surface of a building with their outer end portions projecting beyond the side of the building. The base members have a depending arm connected to the outer end portion thereof, and a scaffold for workmen is arranged to be suspended from such arms by suitable suspension lines or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,217 discloses an arctic tent pole, which includes two or more pole sections hingedly interconnected by a hinge permitting the support to be folded for storage purposes. At least one of the pole sections has a pair of portions disposed in telescopic relation for sliding movement providing a fast coarse adjustment to the length of the support. The sliding movement is lockable at various relative positions by a quick release coupling which, upon locking the sliding telescopic movement, converts to a screw thread fine adjustment for changing the length of the support.
U.S. Pat No. 3,899,110 discloses a foldable car top carrier. U.S. Pat No. 3,003,645 discloses an iron support and clothes rack assembly for an ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,330 discloses a folding tent pole.
Telescopic stands typically consist of an outer tube and one or more inner tubes nested within each other. If such stands are to be used under an axial load, an adequate overlap between successive tubes is desired to prevent failure. Known means of accomplishing this include painted sections near the ends of nested sections to alert the user not to extend past the painted portions. An advantage to this method is that the ability to completely disassemble the stand is preserved. A disadvantage is that it requires the user to pay close attention, while extending the stand. Another positive means includes the use of stop collars attached to the ends of the inner and outer sections. The advantage with this system is that over-extension is not possible. Disadvantages include cost and complexity in manufacturing, and the inability to quickly disassemble for user modifications, etc. Additionally, stop collars require space within the tubing sections, which would otherwise be occupied by successively smaller sizes. This requires that the outer tube be larger than the outer tube of a stand with no stop collars to maintain a similar inner tube dimension, and thus a similar working load capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,921 discloses a trailer hitch that has a plurality of longitudinally tapered, telescoping members movable between a retracted position substantially contained within a largest of the telescoping members and an extended position in which at least one of the plurality of telescoping members is extendible from the largest member so as to be three-dimensionally adjustable.
U.S. Pat No. 5,660,495 discloses a locking-unlocking mechanism which is capable of realizing firm and reliable connection between pipes when a plurality of pipes telescopically arranged are extended, and capable of disconnecting the connected pipes rapidly and precisely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,315 discloses a towing hitch for coupling a towing vehicle with a vehicle which is to be towed is provided which includes a body having a pocket within which a receiver tube is pivotally mounted. The receiver tube telescopically mounts a tow bar which is configured for selected operative securement to a vehicle which is to be towed.
U.S. Pat No. 5,011,176 discloses a coupling device for connecting a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle in which the towed vehicle has a towing bar. There is a telescopic arm received within the towing bar with an end of the telescopic arm pivotally connected to an articulating arm. The other end of the articulating arm has mounted to it a trailer hitch adapted for connection to a trailer hitch ball. There is an anti-pivot collar which encircles the point where the telescopic arm and the articulating arm are pivotally connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,619 discloses a unitary pole system comprising at least two telescopically arranged tube members having a strap affixed to the inside of the tube members to hold them together. U.S. Pat No. 3,235,296 extensible and retractable implement handle having a cord affixed to a gaff inside the handle to hold the elements together. U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,625 discloses an extensible rod.
Prior art telescopic buttress stabilization stands require additional time and manpower to extend, and take up substantial space upon storage. However, rescue situations typically demand speedy results and rescue vehicles require compact equipment. Additionally, space and manpower often are limited. Therefore, known telescopic buttress stabilization stands suffer from various drawbacks and thus an improved telescopic buttress stabilization stand is needed in the art.